Painful Anguish
by fantasy4luvr
Summary: Misao has finally persuaded Aoshi to return home. But when he does, she finds that he is a changed man… Aoshi turns into a killing machine, but Misao is still in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Painful Anguish

Summary: Misao has finally persuaded Aoshi to return home. But when he does, she finds that he is a changed man… Aoshi turns into a killing machine, but Misao is still in love with him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and probably never will. In my dreams I do. But not in the harsh measures of reality. And life goes on. Isn't life amazing?

Chp. 1

Pain

Blood. It was everywhere. It seeped into the wooden floors of the dojo. She didn't know who he was anymore. Corpses were piled up and the stench of fresh death was overwhelming. She watched in horror as more and more fell to his sword. This was not how she imagined her Aoshi-sama. But what truly sickened her was that she was fascinated by his sensuous and deadly movements. Each movement was graceful and deadly.

He now stood in the doorway and paused. She watched the silhouette of his body as he blocked all the blood and gore from her. He stood as a barrier to keep her from the horror. He grunted in pain as a sword slashed through his calf, leaving it to bleed profusely. He slashed the unknown's man off without another thought. Each cry of pain rang through her ears, leaving an echo.

He stood up and straightened his back when he finished. She ran to his aid, "Aoshi-sama!"

But his very words made her heart run cold. "It's over. Get out. Never show your face in front of me again." She stood paralyzed by his words. He walked by her out the front door with out another glance.

Seeing that he was truly gone, she sank to her knees disbelievingly. Was it really true that he did not care for her? Was her affection a burden? Why was he leaving her? Did he really consider her as childish? Was that why he didn't love her? What was happening to Aoshi-sama?

She let out a despaired sob and pummeled the floor with her fists. Her loud wails brought the rest of the Oniwabanshu out, who had been hiding, in fear of Aoshi's wrath. They knew that Misao was the answer to his atonement and to help him bring his soul to peace.

They watched sadly from afar in the background because there was nothing they could do for her. For the next few days, she lay unmoving in her room. She lay on her futon dismally. She stared out into space. She made no attempts of conversation with others. Her eyes were blank and dilated with unshed tears. She hadn't eaten for days. After they had cleaned the dojo, she had retreated into her room.

Omasu knocked on Misao's door tentatively, but Okina stopped her.

"What she needs right now is time to herself. She needs to make the decision whether she will go after him or not."

Omasu nodded and watched him leave.

Three more days passed by and still Misao did not leave her room. Two days later, they found her room evacuated. Her uniform was gone and so was her stash of kunai. At first, they had panicked at the disappearance of Misao, but Okina reassured them, that she was only going after Aoshi.

Two years passed by and Misao only caught fleeting glimpses of Aoshi. She followed him from town to town, by asking people as she went if they had sighted a tall man in a trench coat and kodachis. She was now nineteen. During her travels, she had sharpened her skills on her own. Once in a while, a band of robbers would come upon her, because she appeared defenseless. But it was quite the opposite really. She hadn't made her first kill yet.

Aoshi-sama would have considered that as cowardice.

But her morals kept her from killing. Her goal was to bring Aoshi-sama back and to change him back into the Aoshi-sama that she had fallen in love with.

Then there was a five-year lapse when it seemed that Aoshi had disappeared from the face of the Earth. From city to city, she searched the crowds for the familiar face that she had fallen in love with.

When Aoshi had left, she had felt that there was no reason to go on living anymore. She ceased to exist without her Aoshi-sama. Her world revolved around him. Without him, she felt useless. His biting and scathing remarks hurt her, but they only made her stronger at the mere memory. The only reason she had gotten this far, was because of his training.

He was a tough sensei, but that didn't deter her. What she wanted was to take a part on the secret missions of the Oniwabanshuu.

She felt left out when Aoshi said that she was too young to take part. To her, Aoshi-sama was a God. She worshipped every step he took and followed in his footsteps. In other words, Aoshi was perfect. She didn't hate him for leaving her or hurting her with his words.

His words only made her will stronger in finding him. She felt incomplete without his presence.

A/N: how is that so far? It's too short rite now isn't it? Well in your reviews, tell me wut u think of my story so far.

VOTING TIME!

Should Misao have a happy ending with Aoshi?

Or should Aoshi forget Misao and move on to find his true purpose in life? He wants to be the Best of the Best.

Should I let this happen a good or bad way?

I'll be waiting for your polls people!

Read and enjoy!

Xin chao.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Im back! Sorry about the late update ppo. I didn't intentionally mean it, so if you're gonna flame, flame ahead. Beware though, I have a sharp tongue and may say stuff back.

O yeah! Was in San Diego on Saturday. There was this weird event or marathon. Both women and _men_ were wearing red dresses and running out into the streets. Strange huh? So if any of you potential reviewers know anything about this can you explain it to me in a review? Thanx, sexy Lucifer.

A/N: I am reposting this story. My old account was sexylucifer until it got **DELETED**! And what I watned to say was welcome back to those of you who are my old readers and reviewers

Chp. 2

Discovery

Finally, after years of searching, she located his location. Aoshi-sama was of course in hiding. But from who though? That was what puzzled her. Who could Aoshi-sama be afraid of? Aoshi-sama was almighty and powerful. How could he fear anyone else?

flashback

Misao was 15 and was in the dojo training with Aoshi.

"Aoshi-sama?" she asked.

"What?" he grunted.

"If you want to be the best why don't you go and prove it to people that you already are? Aren't you the best already? Because I think so at least."

"You're naïve behavior irks me. You are still indeed a little girl."

That was the end of the training session.

end flashback

"What did Aoshi-sama mean by naïve?" She wondered aloud.

A stranger bumped into her accidentally on the street. She fell with an "oof." He kept on going and didn't look back her. Hearing no apology or reason for bumping into her, she huffed angrily, "watch where you're going you jerk!"

"people these days!" she muttered angrily. Because she hadn't eaten for an entire day, she felt hungry and decided to halt the search for Aoshi-sama for the moment. Aoshi-sama would wait for her after all. Her everlasting love would follow him and haunt him. She would make sure of that.

Reaching into her pocket, she found that her money bag was gone. She knew that the man who had bumped into her had taken it. She raced after him in the direction that he had left in.

Her stomach growled and she felt faint as she ran. The darned man was not only slippery but fast. She looked up at the heavens and groaned, "kami." When would the chase end?

Why wouldn't the man just get tired and stop or trip and fall? She needed her money back to go and buy some food for herself. She sighed thinking, "People these days."

The man rounded a corner. 'strange, this looks like the place where aoshi-sama is supposed to be hiding.' She rounded the corner along with him and rammed hard into a hard chest. Strong arms snaked around her body and covered her mouth. She struggled. But it was to no avail.

"let her go" a quiet voice said. Misao cocked her head at the direction of the owner of the voice.

"Aoshi-sama?" She whispered with tears in her eyes. She had finally found him and now she would bring him home. Finally.

"Why did you follow me here?" he growled unhappily.

She tentatively walked over to him to at least touch or see his face, but he turned away from her. He shoved her away from him as she neared. "Stay away from me Misao" he growled.

"I'm a monster now. It is best that you stay away from me. Go home"

Misao felt her heart break. "But I love you still! Remember I told you that before you left?"

His only answer was two words. "Go home."

As she left, she bumped into another man. He stank of rotten and burned flesh. "Well what do we have here Aoshi?" he asked with genuine feigned surprise.

Aoshi looked up. For a moment an unfamiliar emotion flicked across his face. In a level and even voice he said, "Get away from her and get your hands off of her. She's mine. You can have any women here but her."

"oh is that right? I came here to pick up a debt that you owe me. And you told me that I can have anything that I want. And what I want now is this girl." Aoshi cursed angrily.

Misao shuddered at his creepy smile. She pulled away from him and ran to Aoshi.

"Shishio, get out of here before I make you." But before Aoshi could finish, he was yet again interrupted.


End file.
